silverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires Vampires are perhaps one of the oldest races of the supernatural, growing in the shadows while humanity bathed in the light. These children of the night are rumored to have begun with God cursing Cain to walk the earth for all eternity, though for most vampires this is nothing more than an ancient legend. In reality vampirism most likely started off as a demonic infection, seeing as these undead creatures recoil from near anything holy. Such as crosses, silver, or blessed ground will harm a vampire in one way or another. Though, some of the undead might say to be cut off from heaven and damned is a blessing in its own right. For they have now gained biological immortality, increased speed, strength, and heightened senses. All they must do to keep such abilities is feed upon mortal men and women, draining them of not only their blood but their life’s essence. For it is said that blood is the currency of the soul. Vampires may be solitary hunters however they are rather social creatures, living in clans and typically following a “count” or “countess” that rules over a specified region. Entire cities maybe split up into a number of counties among the vampire clans. A vampire count will typically rise through the internal ranks of his respective clan through backstabbing and teachery. Taking power only when one is truly able to overthrow their predecessor. Becoming A Vampire Now, becoming a vampire is much harder than simply being bitten like most modern beliefs hold. For one to become a true vampire they must first be bitten, fed the blood of the undead, and then killed. From there their body must be buried in unsanctified ground, typically chained inside a coffin. After this the individual must endure three days within the coffin, going through rapid changes day by day. Upon the first day they will enter a feral ghoul like state, hungering and thirsting for fresh blood. If an individual escapes their grave at this stage then they shall remain a husk of their former selves. Becoming malformed creatures that walk upon their arms and legs, their flesh becoming near translucent. Hair will begin to fallout and they will be nothing more than a beast needing to be put down. Though, these ghouls have been used by certain vampire clans in their wars against other supernaturals from time to time. Upon the second day the individual will begin to revert into a much more human form. Sickly pale skin and a thirst for blood that could very well kill weaker individuals. These vampires are known as “half feral” by their “true vampire” overlords. Seeing as half feral vampires still maintain their memories and parts of their humanity but will do anything for blood. Easily fooled but violent creatures, half feral vampires make up a large portion of the vampire’s personal attendants. Finally, if an individual lasts till the third night they have successfully completed the ritual. These true born vampires are creatures of immense physical strength, iron wills, and an unnatural beauty about them. Their physical forms being altered by the vampirism itself, with smooth alabaster skin, shimmering hair, and piercing eyes. The allure of the true born vampires is hard for any mortal to resist. Though, upon coming from their graves they are still below the older true born vampires. Becoming apprentices to their much older masters. Weaknesses Vampires are typically slain by sunlight, silver, or blessed weaponry. Staking the heart also works, though some human hunters still remove the head and burn the body afterwards a precautionary step.